Julie's Story
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Julie tells Medley about her past.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Human characters in this story. If anyone else wants to use them, just ask me first.

Enjoy!

"Peeking Into the Past"

Medley flew high in the sky. Julie was on her back, enjoying the time alone with her pretty Medley. Glowstar and Lofty were taking care of Melody. Megan, Molly, Firefly, Surprise and Lofty were over the Rainbow visiting Aunt Abby and Danny. Megan had asked Julie if she wanted to go, but Julie had said she wanted to spend the day with Medley and Medley said that was okay. Megan knew that Julie was growing up and she was old enough to stay at the Estate on her own. If something happened, Julie had Megan's cell phone number and Megan had given Julie her extra cell phone in case of an emergency, so Julie was set.

"Isn't it nice having Ponyland all too yourself, my sweet little hummingbird?" Medley asked.

"Yeah," Julie said. But her mind wasn't on the flight. Her mind was a thousand miles away, or more specifically in the past. She was thinking about a lot of things that had happened to her over the last few years. And none of the experiences that were floating through Julie's mind were good ones.

"What's wrong?" Medley asked. "You don't seem to be enjoying our flight."

"I am," Julie said. "I was just thinking about . . . . . About stuff." Julie sighed and then asked, "Can we land, my pretty Medley, please?"

"Of course we can. We'll go to my secret spot." Medley smiled as she flew down to a place known as Garden Valley. Medley called that her secret spot because she always went there when she was upset, or needed to be alone. She told Julie about it once, and it seemed like the perfect place to talk. "What do you want to talk about, my sweet little hummingbird?"

"My past." Julie said, simply.

"Your past?"

Julie nodded.

"It was bad because of what happened to me with Uncle Mark. It was bad for Megan and Molly too. But other stuff happened to me too. I still have nightmares sometimes."

"Well, go on."

Julie took a deep breath and started to talk. A lot of things she knew were things Megan had told her. But there were some memories that were her very own. True, Megan had been there for her through most of those times, but there were some terrible things that Julie had to face alone. Such as bullies at school and the times Uncle Mark would hit her when Megan wasn't around to help her.

As Julie's mind floated back to the events in turn, she wrapped her arms around Medley's neck and buried her face in her best pony friend's mane for protection and comfort. Julie knew the memories couldn't hurt her, but she was still a little afraid of some things that had happened . . . .

It was a beautiful spring day in June. Megan, who was five years old at the time, was spending time with her mother. They were playing a game in the living room. Her two year old cousin, Danny, was visiting as well.

As Megan took her turn in Memory, she looked up at her mother and asked, "What are you going to name the baby, Mommy?"

Lisa Hartson smiled down at her daughter and replied, "I'm not sure. If it's a girl, I'm going to name her Shaianne Rebecca and if it's a boy, Caleb Joseph."

"I like both of those names," Megan said fondly. "They're pretty. Where did you come up with them?"

Lisa grinned.

"Well, my sister, your aunt Abby, had a friend named Rebecca and her daughter is named Shaianne. And as for Caleb, well, I got it from a book. Remember the book Mommy read to you? "Sarah Plain and Tall"?"

Megan nodded. She loved it when her mother read to her. She liked "Sarah Plain and Tall" too.

Megan then sighed. She wished her father, Tim was home to spend time with them as well, but he was working. It seemed like he always worked these days.

"I'm not surprised Tim isn't here," Lisa said, reading her daughter's mind. "It seems like all your Daddy does is work nowadays."

Just then, Danny looked up from the book he was coloring in.

"Baby in tummy?" Danny asked. "Is that why you so fat, Auntie Lisa?"

Megan glared at her cousin as Lisa laughed softly and patted Megan's shoulder.

"Daniel Michael Smith!" Megan shouted, sternly. "That's not nice!"

"It's all right, Megan," Lisa said gently. "Danny's only two years old. He's allowed to ask. Yes, Danny. The baby is growing in my tummy."

"How it get there?" Danny asked.

"You'll find out when you're a little older. Now then, how about some lunch?"

"Yay!" Megan and Danny cheered, and they followed Lisa

into the kitchen.

As Lisa was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for her daughter and nephew, something happened. She felt something in her stomach.

"Oh my," She said.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Megan asked.

"I think it's time," Lisa said. "The baby's not supposed to come until next month, but I think it's coming now!"

Megan stared at her mother wide eyed. Danny was in shock also. Danny began to cry from being scared. He didn't know what to do. Megan didn't, either. But she knew she had to do something. She jumped off her chair, ran to the phone, and dialed 911.

"911," The operator said. "May I help you?"

"My Mommy is having a baby," Megan said. "She can't drive herself to the hospital, and the only other people here are me and my cousin Danny. He's two, and I'm five, and we can't drive, and the baby isn't supposed to come 'til next month but it's coming now!"

"Okay, calm down. Can you tell me your name?"

"Megan. Megan Hartson."

"All right, Megan, here's what I want you to do. Make sure your Mommy is comfortable, and try to keep her calm. I'm going to send an ambulance over. Can you give me the address of where you are now?"

Megan gave the operator her address. She thanked the operator and then hung up when she was told to. She then ran back into the kitchen, and helped her mother into a chair.

"Don't worry, Mommy," She said. "Everything will be all right."

Lisa nodded as she smiled down at her daughter with pride. She was so proud of her.

"I'll be right back," Megan said. She sounded so much more grown up than her five year old self. She sounded more like she was eight. She ran into the living room and set Danny up with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie and told him sternly, but gently to stay put. She then gave him a kiss and hug and left to see if her mother was okay. When Megan returned to the kitchen, she found her sitting in the exact same chair, but she was in pain. A lot of pain.

"Does your tummy hurt, Mommy?" Megan asked in concern.

Lisa nodded.

"It's going to be okay." Megan said. She smiled at her mother and gave her a kiss. She then let her hold her hand and she started singing her a song that she had made up when she was three years old. It always helped her when she was scared about something and it was the motto she lived by as well. "There's always another Rainbow. Search until you find it. Don't look at the cloud, look behind it, there's a Rainbow there somewhere. There's always a ray of sunshine, though it may seem tragic. Just turn around and like magic, there's an answer to your prayer! Now you feel forlorn, but hope can be reborn. Try and lose that frown." Megan gently placed her hand under her mother's chin and made her look toards the sun outside. "Look up! Not down and you'll find another Rainbow, I can guarantee it. Even though you think you've reached the Rainbow's end! There's always another Rainbow, always another Rainbow, round the bend." SHE smiled gently and Lisa cracked a small smile too. She loved Megan so much. Her daughter was so sweet and she had the biggest heart of anyone she knew. And Lisa also knew that Megan was going to be a terrific big sister.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Megan jumped up and answered it.

"Who is it? " Megan asked before opening the door.

"It's the paramedics, sweetie," came a woman's voice.

Megan opened the door and showed the paramedics where her mother was. They got her ready to go to the hospital and they brought Megan and Danny along too. Megan was told to wait in the waiting room until the baby was delivered. A nurse named Jeanie stayed with her and Danny. Jeanie was very good with kids and she and Megan hit it off right away. After about an hour of playing UNO and reading books, Dr. Larson, Megan's pediatrician came out and told Megan and Danny that they could come and see the baby.

Megan breathed in awe as she touched the newborn baby's shoulder ever so gently.

"She's pretty, Mommy," Megan said. "She's really pretty."

"Thank you, sweetie, " Lisa said. Her voice sounded a little tired.

"Auntie Lisa ready go night-night?" Danny asked.

Megan had to smile this time. Her little cousin was so cute.

"Soon, honey," Lisa replied, patting Danny's shoulder. "I'm a little tired."

Megan nodded. She gave her mother a kiss and Lisa returned it.

"Thank you so much, Megan. You did a GREAT job. And ya know what?"

"What?" Megan asked, not knowing what was coming, but something told her it was good.

"I'm going to name the baby after you."

Megan beamed.

"Thank you, Mommy! Thank you! Thank you!" Megan said happily, but in a loud whisper so that she wouldn't scare her new little sister.

"What her name, Auntie Lisa?" Danny asked. "You name her Megan?"

"Nope." Lisa said, still smiling at Megan. "I'm going to name her Julia Corina Hartson."

"Dat not Megan's name!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny. . . . ." Megan said warningly. "You need to be quiet. You'll scare my new little sister. Shh, hush now."

Danny rolled his eyes at his older cousin, but did as he was told.

Lisa smiled.

"I'm naming the baby after Megan because Julia is Megan's middle name."

"You don't say it," Danny said his voice quieter than before. "You don't call Megan Julia."

"That's because Megan's a good girl. " Lisa said, smiling at her daughter. "I only call her that when she's not listening, which isn't often."

Megan smiled and nodded. She then bent down and gave Julia a kiss and patted her shoulder gently.

"Hi there, little one. Hi Julia. I'm your big sister. I love you."

Lisa smiled at both of her daughters. They were both certainly gifts from God.

Megan then got an idea.

"Can we call her Julie for short?" Megan asked, hopefully, looking at her mother.

Lisa thought about this and then nodded.

"Sure we can, sweetie. Julie it is." She then smiled down at her youngest daughter and gave her a kiss.

Three years later, Megan and Julie were sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for their new little sister to be born. Danny was with them too.

As Megan paced the waiting room for the tenth time, Danny gazed up from his game and asked, "Are you planning on wearing a whole in the floor, Meg?"

Megan glared at him and sat down across from her cousin. She knew he knew she hated to be called Meg. Her name was Megan. Nothing more, nothing less. She loved her name just fine, but any variaition just didn't sound right to her. She had one special name and that was from her best friend in the whole world. Her name was Firefly and she was a pegasus pony who lived in Ponyland, which was over the Rainbow.

Firefly called Megan her sweet girl and Megan liked that special name very much. It made her feel good whenever Firefly used it.

Megan's Aunt Abby, who lived near them, also called her love bug, but Megan was slowly growing out of it. She loved her Aunt Abby very much, but sometimes she just couldn't' stand that nickname. She hated bugs and all insects. She didn't understand where Aunt Abby had come up with that name.

Danny gave his older cousin a reproachful look.

"What?" He asked.

"You know perfectly well, what!" Megan hissed sternly. "You know I don't like it when anyone calls me Meg." Megan said the last word as if it tasted bad.

Danny chuckled, but he only earned another glare from Megan.

"Julie calls you Meg." He countered.

"I do not!" Julie cried indignently. "I call Megan by her name and it's not Meg! Don't call my sister that again!"

"Okay little one, calm down, all right?" Megan advised gently, using her own special name for her younger sister.

Julie nodded and sat back down in Megan's lap.

After Julie was occupied by her book once again, Megan turned back to Danny.

"There you have it. Julie DOES NOT call me Meg. Julie NEVER. . . . . She knows I don't like that variation of my name. In fact all variations of my name are out of the picture. It's just Megan. Megan Julia Hartson. Nothing more, nothing less."

Danny stifled a giggle.

"Okay, Miss Shakespeare!"

Megan blushed and glared at her cousin. Sometimes Danny could be so impossible. She did like Shakespeare and her favorite play happened to be "King Lear", but she never liked any of his other plays except for "The Merchant of Venece". Other than that, she was stricktly a broadway type of kid.

As Megan was about to change the subject and suggest they play the memory game, Aunt Abby came into the waiting room. She was smiling.

Megan jumped up at once.

"Is everything okay?" Megan asked.

Aunt Abby nodded.

"Yes. Everything's fine."

"Can we see her?" Megan asked.

Julie nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, can we see her, Auntie Abby, please?"

Abby smiled at her two nieces and nodded.

Danny glared at Megan.

"How do you know it's a girl?" He asked. "It could be a boy."

Abby smirked.

"It's a girl."

Megan's smile brightened.

"Can we see her?" She repeated. "Please, Aunt Abby?"

Aunt Abby nodded.

"Yes. But only one of you can come back at a time. Why doesn't Dr. Larson take you back," Aunt Abby pointed to Megan, "and Danny and Julie and I will wait."

Megan smiled at this idea and Danny glared. He hated being last for everything.

Julie also frowned at this.

"But I wanna see the baby too!" She whined.

"Shh, hush now little one," Megan said, picking Julie up and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "You'll see her soon. Now be good for Aunt Abby, okay?"

Julie nodded and gave Megan a hug before sitting with Aunt Abby again.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go see your new little sister."

Megan followed Dr. Larson into the maturnity ward and into the room where her mother and new little sister were.

When Lisa Hartson saw her eldest daughter, she gently placed her new little sister into her arms. She smiled, but Megan could tell something was wrong. Not with her little sister, but her mother.

"Can I name her? " Megan asked. She didn't expect her mother to say yes, but Lisa nodded.

"Sure you can. You're going to be the one taking care of her after all."

Megan nodded and felt a little uneasy about what her mother had just said. She didn't mind taking care of her new little sister. She loved her so much already, but there was something about how Lisa had said it that made Megan feel uneasy. Not what she had said.

Megan sat down in a chair as Dr. Larson placed the newborn baby girl into Megan's arms.

"Hi there little one," Megan said gently. "Hi there. I'm Megan. I'm your big sister. And you have another big sister named Julie who is waiting to see you outside, yes you do." Megan then bent down and gave her new little sister a kiss on her cheek. "I love you so much. Yes I do. I love you so much. I'm going to show you wonderful things as you grow yes I am." Megan then started to sing softly. This seemed to calm the baby down and she fell asleep instantly.

Dr. Larson smiled down at Megan and the interaction between her and the new little one. She knew Megan was going to be a terrific big sister. As Dr. Larson glanced up to see what Lisa was up to, she found that she was gone! Dr. Larson silently, but quickly hurried out of the room so that she could find Megan's mother. She told her friend, Lucy, where she was going and Lucy agreed to keep an eye on the girls until Arielle got back.

Megan settled herself down in the chair and held her new little sister in her arms. It wasn't until she heard it, did she look up. someone or something was tapping on the window. She smiled when she saw it was Firefly. She opened the window and Firefly soared in.

"You can only stay a few minutes," Megan told her best friend of six months. "Otherwise the doctors might find out."

"Don't worry, my sweet girl," Firefly said, nuzzling Megan gently. 'I only have fifteen or twenty-minutes to spare anyway. I would stay longer, but Medley needs my help with a party or something."

Megan nodded and showed Firefly the newborn baby girl in her arms.

Firefly breathed in awe.

"She's so cute!" Firefly said in a loud whisper. "What is your mother going to name her?"

Megan shrugged.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to name her."

Firefly nodded and then gave Megan a confused look.

"You?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup. Mom doesn't want anything to do with the cute little one. I'm not sure why. I have a bad feeling about this though, but I'm not saying anything yet. First, I want to think of a name for this little one." She thought hard but nothing came to her. She sighed as Firefly nuzzled her again.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll think of the right one when the time comes." She smiled and said, "So are you going to bring this little one to Ponyland soon?"

Megan smiled.

"Uh-huh. When she gets a little older."

Firefly nodded and gave the baby a small nuzzle. She then nuzzled Megan and said good-bye before flying out of the window and back to Ponyland.

After Megan shut the window, she smiled down at her new little sister.

"Well, sweetie, that was Firefly. She loves you already as do I. I promise, I'll take you to Ponyland soon. When you're a little bit older. And then you can meet Fizzy and Medley and Ember and Twilight and Wind Whistler and Locket and Heart Throb and Galaxy and. . . . ." Megan's voice trailed off as a yawn escaped her lips. She settled back in the armchair and cradled her little sister close. She started to hum a song and ended up falling asleep.

That's how Dr. Larson found them an hour later. She smiled at the sight, but then tucked the little one back in her crib. She didn't bother waking Megan up. she didn't have the heart too. She draped a blanket over the young girl and gave her shoulder a gentle pat.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." With that, she left the room.

The next day, Julie finally was able to meet her new little sister.. She loved her from the moment she laid her green eyes on her, but she had a question for Megan.

"Why are you going to name her? I thought Mommy and Daddy are going to do that."

Megan smiled gently down at her little sister and patted her shoulder.

"Well because Mom doesn't want to take care of her. She gave her to me to take care of."

"So you're her Mommy now?" Julie asked, still a little confused by the whole thing.

Megan nodded.

"I guess so, little one."

Julie nodded as she sat down in the chair beside her new little sister's crib and patted her shoulder gently. Julie really did love her new little sister very much.

Two days passed and Lisa showed no interest at all in her new daughter. She let Megan take care of her and although Megan didn't mind one bit, she still was a little curious to find out why her mother was acting this way.

It wasn't until the third day did Megan finally come up with the perfect name for her little sister. She was watching "Annie" and holding the baby close. She bent down and gave her a kiss. About five minutes after the movie started, the baby girl started to cry and Megan started to rock her back and forth and started singing "There's Always Another Rainbow". After she was done, the baby started to fuss again. Megan started to sing to her again and then she started rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Aw, shh, shh hush now, sweetie. It's okay, honey. Your big sister's here. Megan has you, sweetie. It's okay." As Megan continued to soothe her sister, the name came out of her mouth two minutes later. She gave her little sister a kiss and then started rocking her again. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Molly. It's okay. Megan has you. You're all right, sweetie. That's a girl. You're okay. It's all right, Molly." As Megan said her little sister's name for the second time, she smiled. It sounded perfect.

Just then, Dr. Larson came in. she smiled when she saw Molly in Megan's arms.

"Did you think of a name for her yet?" Dr. Larson asked kindly.

Megan nodded.

"Yup."

Dr. Larson looked at the older of the two sisters curiously.

"What did you name her?"

"Molly." Megan said, smiling down at her baby sister. "Her name is Molly."

Dr. Larson smiled at this.

"Molly's a very pretty name. What about her middle name?"

Megan thought about this. this one wasn't going to be as easy. She would have to think about it for a little while. She frowned and gazed up at Dr. Larson.

"I'm not sure about that yet. I have to think about it." Megan replied.

Dr. Larson nodded.

"That's okay. I'm sure it will come to you when you least expect it." She patted Megan's shoulder gently and then started to take Molly away from Megan so that she could do an examination on her.

Molly didn't like this and started to cry. Hard.

"Shh, shh," Megan soothed, rushing to her sister's side. She allowed Dr. Larson to hold her, but she put a comforting arm on Molly's shoulder. "Shh, shh, hush now, sweetie. It's okay, Molly. It's all right. Megan's here, honey. You're okay. It's all right. Everything's okay. Megan's here. Shh, that's my girl. It's okay." Megan then started to sing"There's Always Another Rainbow" and sure enough that calmed Molly down long enough for Dr. Larson to do the examination. Once the examination was over, Dr. Larson gave Molly back to Megan. Megan took her baby sister carefully in her lap and started to sing her to sleep. It worked and in a matter of ten minutes, Molly was in dreamland once again.

Megan held her for a little while after she had fallen asleep. She loved Molly so much and she was determined to teach her how to be a sweet and nice person. She knew her little sister was going to be special.

That night, Megan was just finishing eating dinner that Aunt Abby had brought when Molly smiled at her for the first time. She looked up at Megan and actually smiled at her!

Megan was so happy and she grinned right back. She then bent down and started to tickle Molly gently, making her baby sister squeal with giggles.

"Aw, now that's the sound I wanted to hear. That's the sound I wanted to hear!" Megan said laughing herself. "That's my little sunshine. Aw, I love you so much, Molly." Megan then picked Molly up and cradled her close. "Ya know, that's just the perfect special name for you. My little sunshine. That's what you'll always be. I love you so much, Molly Hartson. I love you so much. I will always love you, my little sunshine." Megan gave Molly another kiss before tucking her in for the night. "How about you, little one? Do you like that special name?"

Molly gurgled and smiled up at Megan.

"I'm glad," Megan said, grinning from ear to ear. "Because you will always be my little sunshine. I love you so much."

About two days later, Megan finally came up with Molly's middle name. It came out of her mouth out of nowhere, just like her first name had. She was trying to get Molly to sleep after Dr. Larson had performed a LP on her to check for a certain disease. It had come out negative, thank God, but Molly was in tears afterwards.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay, sweetie. Megan has you. You're safe and sound in my arms where you belong. It's okay, Moll. It's all right now. I know, sweetie, I know. It's all right, honey. Megan has you. Shh. That's my little sunshine. That's my little sunshine." Megan started to sing "There's Always Another Rainbow", which calmed Molly down, but not by much. She was just really tired and in a lot of pain.

Megan sighed as she picked Molly up and started walking around the room with her, trying to help her feel better. "Aw, what am I going to do with you, Molly Shaianne Hartson, hmmm?" Megan was smiling even though she was feeling a little tired. It was then that she realized what she had just said. "Molly Shaianne Hartson. That's perfect. Just like you." Megan then kissed Molly on the cheek and tucked her in for a nap. As Megan watched her baby sister sleep, Dr. Larson came into check on them.

"Did Molly calm down?" Dr. Larson asked in concern.

Megan nodded.

"Yup. She's off to dreamland now. I finally came up with her middle name."

Dr. Larson smiled at Megan.

"You did?"

Megan nodded.

"What is it?" Dr. Larson asked.

"Shaianne. Molly Shaianne Hartson."

Dr. Larson smiled.

"That's perfect." Dr. Larson said.

Megan nodded and smiled as she sat down to watch her little sunshine sleep. She really loved her a lot and she was determined to do everything she could to keep Molly safe and most of all, loved. Julie too. . . .. .

Exactly one year later, Megan was at her Aunt Abby's house as was her younger sister, Julie, who was four and their new little sister, Molly, who was just ten months old. The girls had been living with Aunt Abby since their mother, Lisa had abandoned them a year ago. Abby was trying to get custody of them, but the court system was being rather difficult about it. Abby loved her three nieces with all her heart and she wanted to see them happy and healthy.

Julie sighed in frustration as she watched Megan taking care of Molly. Julie really wanted to go to Ponyland, but she knew Megan wouldn't take her yet. Not that Megan didn't want to, but she had to take care of Molly. But little did Julie know what surprise Megan had in store for her.

As Julie put the book down, Megan came over to her and put a hand on her little one's shoulder.

"Are you okay, my little one?" Megan asked, giving Julie a kiss.

Julie nodded. She then sighed and whined, "Megan, I'm bored!"

Megan giggled a little.

"You're bored?" Megan then started to tickle Julie's tummy, making her giggle.

Julie nodded.

"Can we go to Ponyland Megan, please?"

Megan thought for a moment and then smiled just as a tap, tapping sound was heard at the window.

"Whose that?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," Megan said. "Do you want to see?"

"Will you come with me?" Julie asked. She knew she wasn't allowed to open the door without her big sister or Aunt Abby with her.

Megan nodded.

"Sure." Megan smiled as she walked Julie to the door. She wanted to see if Julie could figure it out on her own.

As the tap, tapping sound was heard again, Julie frowned as she opened up the door and looked out to see nobody there.

"There's nobody there!" Julie said in frustration. "Maybe it's a wood peeker."

Megan giggled.

"It's wood pecker, little one."

Julie nodded.

"Wood pecker."

"Good girl." Megan smiled and then said, "Well, if the tapping sound isn't coming from the door, then maybe you should check the window."

"Huh?" Julie asked.

Megan giggled.

"Just trust me. Check the window."

Julie gave Megan a strange look, but went to do so. As Julie got to the kitchen window, she gasped and almost bumped right into Megan. Firefly was hovering outside the window!

Julie's face broke into a grin. She had hoped Firefly would come and visit. She had known Firefly now for three months and she liked her a lot. Firefly even had a special name for her. She called Julie her Jules. Nobody else called Julie that except for Firefly. Not even Aunt Abby or Megan.

Julie grinned as Firefly landed and nuzzled Megan and then Julie herself.

"How's my Jules doing today?"

"Good!" Julie said as she gave Firefly a hug. She then turned to Megan with a hopeful look in her green eyes and asked, "Are we really going to Ponyland?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup. Come on, little one." Megan picked Julie up and climbed onto Firefly's back. Once Firefly had taken to the air, she asked, "What about my precious peanut?"

Megan frowned.

"Molly's taking her nap. Aunt Abby's home. I told her I was taking my little one to Ponyland, so she knows where we are."

Firefly nodded. She knew that Abby worried about her nieces a lot.

When they touched down in Dream Valley ten minutes later, Megan dismounted and patted Firefly's mane as did Julie.

"Thanks Firefly," Megan said.

"No problem, my sweet girl. Come on. I'm starving!"

Megan giggled as she led Julie into Dream Castle.

Once they got inside, all the little ponies came out to greet them. Fizzy was among them.

"Hi Megan!" Fizzy said cheerfully, nuzzling her friend gently. "I missed ya." She then smiled at Julie who had buried her face in Megan's waist and asked, "Aw, whose that?"

Megan smiled as she pried Julie's arms from around her waist and picked her up.

"Everyone, this is my little sister, Julie. Julie, these are the little ponies." Megan began to point out various ponies to her little sister.

Julie nodded and buried her face in Megan's shoulder. She was very shy and she didn't like being around new people or ponies she didn't know.

"What's the matter with Julie?" Fizzy asked.

Megan frowned as she carried Julie into the kitchen for a snack.

"Julie will be okay. She just needs a little time to get used to everyone. Right, little one?"

Julie responded by letting out a fearful sob.

"Aw, shh, shh, it's okay, little one. It's all right. You're safe and sound in Megan's arms where you belong. You're safe and sound in my arms, where you belong. It's okay." Megan started to stroke Julie's hair as she sat down in her usual spot.

"Gee," Fizzy said, frowning a little, "I hope Julie's goin' to be okay. She's shy like you were the first time you came here."

Megan nodded.

"Yup. But Julie's going to be okay. I promise, Miss Fizzy." She smiled as she used her own special name for Fizzy, making the green unicorn giggle. Megan then continued. "I'm not scared anymore."

"I should say not!" North Star said nuzzling Megan gently.

"I agree with North Star," Wind Whistler said. "Megan has overcome her apprehension when among us."

"Huh?" Fizzy asked.

Megan giggled.

"She's agreeing with North Star." Megan told her friend.

"Oh." Fizzy said. She blushed and then smiled at Julie warmly.

After Megan and Julie along with the little ponies had their snack, they all went outside to play and enjoy the springtime weather.

Once they were outside, Firefly got Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop.

Megan was giggling, but Julie's jaw was about on the ground! She burst into tears and started to cry.

"Oh Julie!" Fizzy exclaimed, coming over and nuzzling her new friend gently. "Shh, shh, hush now. It's okay. Megan's not hurt, see? She likes it when Firefly does that. Look!"

Julie looked to where Megan and Firefly were now flying around and saw that Fizzy was right. Her big sister was laughing up a storm.

Fizzy then got an idea.

"Hey Julie, watch this!" Fizzy then stepped a little ways back and lit up her horn. Bubbles started to come out of it, which got Julie giggling.

"Do ya like 'em?" Fizzy asked.

Julie nodded.

"Can you do it again, please?"

"Sure!" Fizzy said. She was happy that Julie was feeling a little bit better.

Just as Fizzy was about to blow another bubble, Julie reached out and popped the one she had just blown for her.

Julie's lower lip started to quiver and she burst into tears all over again. She was sure Fizzy was upset, which was far from the truth.

"Julie, what's the matter?" Fizzy asked.

Julie didn't answer. She just turned the other way and ran into Dream Castle, still crying. She Didn't stop until she ran into a bedroom. Once there, Julie threw herself onto the bed and cried herself to sleep. She hadn't taken her nap yet and all of the excitement from meeting the little ponies and coming to Dream Valley for the first time had worn her out! She was only four years old, so she felt overwhelmed by all the new ponies and being introduced to a new place all in one day. If there was one thing Julie needed it was rest. Once Julie took a nap, then she would be more apt to this new place and maybe give it a chance. Not until then.

Meanwhile back outside, Fizzy had started blowing bubbles to get Firefly and Megan's attention. It worked and Firefly looked down.

"What's up, Fizz?" Firefly asked, using her special name for Fizzy.

Fizzy giggled, but then remembered what had happened.

"It's Julie!" Fizzy exclaimed.

Megan frowned.

"What about Julie?" She asked.

Before Fizzy could answer, Megan jumped from Firefly's back and landed on her right knee. She tried to get up, but couldn't due to the pain.

"Megan!" Fizzy cried in alarm. She ran to her friend and nuzzled her. She wanted to make sure she was okay.

Firefly also wanted to make sure her sweet girl was all right, but boy was she going to scold her. Megan knew better than to jump off her back in mid flight and Firefly needed to let Megan know that what she had done was wrong. But first, she had to make sure that she was okay.

When Firefly reached Megan's side, she nuzzled her gently and then asked sternly, "Megan Julia Hartson, what did you think you were doing! You scared me to pieces. You know that jumping off my back in mid flight is a BIG no-no, right?"

Megan frowned and nodded.

"Yes, ma'm," she said.

"Good." Firefly said. She then gave Megan another gentle nuzzle and asked in a more gentle tone, "Are you okay?"

Megan nodded and tried to get up, but her right knee was hurt. As Megan tried for the third time, she burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

"I can't!" Megan sobbed. "It hurts too much!"

"Shh, shh, all right, it's okay, my sweet girl. You're going to be okay. Come here, honey." Firefly nuzzled Megan gently as the young girl wrapped her arms around her neck and cried into her mane. Firefly was still a little mad at Megan, but she couldn't stay mad at her sweet girl for long. She loved her too much. Firefly knew she was going to have to punish her, but that would wait until she inspected Megan's injury and got her some ice. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you inside so you can rest, okay?"

Megan nodded and Firefly got her onto her back via her double inside out loop.

When they entered Dream Castle, Firefly got Megan settled on the couch and went to get her some ice. Fizzy stayed with her to make sure she was okay.

"Okay, here we go, my sweet girl. I know it's cold," Firefly added, seeing the look on Megan's face when she applied the ice to her injury, "but it needs to stay there for awhile. You bruised it pretty badly. I never want you to do that again, do you understand me, young lady?"

Megan nodded and sighed.

"Yes, ma'm," she said.

"That's my sweet girl. All right, you just rest here for awhile."

"Can you stay with me, please?"

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan gently.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, Firefly turned to Fizzy.

"So what was wrong with my Jules?"

Fizzy blushed as she started to explain what had happened.

"I started blowin' bubbles for her and then we started to play bubble catch. Everythin' was okay, until Julie popped one of my bubbles by accident. Before I could tell her it was all right, she burst into tears and ran into the Castle. I don't know where she got off to."

Megan nodded. She went to get up, but Firefly pushed her back down gently.

"You aren't going anywhere, my sweet girl. You need to rest your ankle. I'm sure Jules is fine. She probably fell asleep in my bedroom or something."

Megan nodded and sighed. Firefly was probably right.

Meanwhile, Medley had just gotten back from a flight with Locket and had decided to take a little nap before she spent time with Megan. She knew her Human friend was there, and she would see her when she woke up. After all, Megan was staying for a few hours.

As Medley pushed open the bedroom door, she gasped. Someone was already sleeping in her bed.

Medley smiled as she gazed down at the little girl who was now fast asleep. She had reddish blond hair and green eyes. Medley could only assume that this was one of Megan's little sisters. Medley knew that Molly was just a baby, so this had to be Julie.

As Medley went to leave the room, a gust of wind from outside, blew through the room and knocked over a picture frame. Medley held her breath, but Julie just rolled over, mumbled something and slept on.

Medley then decided to go and see what Megan was up to. As Medley turned to leave, a clap of thunder sounded throughout the castle. As another clap sounded, Julie bolted upright and looked around the room before letting out the loudest scream Medley heard in her life!

"MEGAN!

Medley was sure that Megan along with the entire castle heard Julie's cry.

Meanwhile in the living room, Firefly had heard her Jules scream and rushed to see if she could help. Megan had fallen asleep due to the pain in her knee and Firefly had covered her sweet girl with a blanket.

When Firefly reached her room, she found it empty. She then got an idea and went to see if Medley had seen Julie.

Meanwhile in Medley's room, Medley was trying to calm Julie down. She didn't want to scare her, but she wanted to help her see she had nothing to be afraid of.

"It's okay, sweetie," Medley said gently. "You're okay. You're all right. Can you tell me your name, honey?"

"Julie," Julie whispered.

"Aw, well it's nice to meet you Julie. My name is Medley. I'm Firefly's best pony friend. Are you Megan's sister?"

Julie nodded.

"You know Megan?"

Medley nodded and smiled.

"Yup. She's a real sweetheart." Medley then smiled and asked, "Do you like to fly?"

Julie shrugged.

"Sometimes. I don't like to taked flights with Firefly cause she goes too fast."

Medley giggled and nodded.

"I have to agree with you there. And it's take, sweetie."

"Take," Julie repeated.

"Good girl," Medley said. "If Megan says it's okay, do you want to take a flight with me? I promise I won't go too fast. I'm really careful when I fly."

Julie smiled and nodded.

"You're pretty," Julie said as she reached a hand out to touch Medley's mane.

"Aw, thank you, sweetie. I think you're pretty yourself. Go on. It's okay."

Julie nodded and patted Medley's mane. It was nice and soft.

Just then, Firefly rushed into the room. She sighed with relief when she saw that Julie was safe and sound.

"Oh thank goodness!" Firefly said, coming over and nuzzling Julie gently. "I heard my Jules scream. Are you okay, honey?"

Julie nodded.

"I am now," she said. "Medley's nice. Can we take a flight, please, Firefly?"

Firefly thought about this and then said, "Sure. I'm sure Megan won't mind. Megan is taking a little nap."

Julie nodded and climbed onto Medley's back.

Firefly smiled as she watched her best pony friend take to the air. She was glad that Julie had made a new pony friend.

As Medley and Julie flew, Julie looked up in the air and then to her right and then left.

"What are you looking for, sweetie?" Medley asked.

Julie smiled.

"Hummingbirds. I like them a lot."

"Are they your favorite bird, Julie?"

Julie nodded.

"Yup."

"Ya know what?" Medley asked, smiling.

"What?" Julie asked.

"I'm going to call you my sweet little hummingbird. Do you like that special name, Julie?"

Julie nodded and smiled.

"Uh-huh."

Medley smiled and nuzzled Julie gently. As they continued to fly around, Julie told Medley about some of the different things she liked to do. As they were flying back to Dream Castle, Medley gasped and said, "Julie, look!"

Julie looked to her right and saw the prettiest sight she had ever seen in her life!

"Hummingbirds! Hummingbirds!" Julie cried. "Look Medley!"

"I see them, my sweet little hummingbird. I see them. Aren't they pretty?"

Julie nodded.

As the two new friends continued to look at the hummingbird nest, Medley started to sing.

"There's a song in the air in the forest, birds are singing as they're winging here and there. Could it be the scenery, the brilliant forest greenery? Is that why there's music everywhere? There's a beautiful sound in the forest, birds are tweeting out their greeting loud and strong. There is nowhere to be found, something sweeter than the sound of nature's own sweet song!" Medley then flew Julie over to a newborn robin's nest. As Julie reached out to touch one, Medley finished her song. "Birds feel safe and at home in the forest. They feel right there, cause they're right where they belong! There's no way to recreate. To replace or imitate, nature's own sweet song! Nature's own sweet song!"

Julie smiled.

"I like that song," Julie said. "It's pretty. You sing pretty, Medley."

"Aw, thank you, my sweet little hummingbird."

Just then, Julie gasped.

"I know what I can call you! I'm going to call you my pretty Medley. Do you like it?"

Medley nodded and nuzzled Julie gently.

"That's perfect. Thank you, my sweet little hummingbird."

Julie nodded as she patted Medley's mane gently.

"You're welcome, my pretty Medley."

When they got back to the Castle, Julie climbed off Medley's back and patted her mane. They went into the castle and into the living room. There they found Megan awake and pouting about something.

"But Firefly-" Megan was saying, but Firefly wouldn't hear it.

"NO buts, my sweet girl. What you did was dangerous and even though I know you know that, I need to punish you to show you just how dangerous it was. No double inside out loop for a week."

"Okay," Megan said with a frown. She sighed and then smiled when she saw Julie. "Did you have fun with Medley, my little one?"

Julie nodded and grinned.

"Yup. We went flying and guess what we sawed? Guess what we sawed Megan! Guess!"

"It's saw," Megan corrected her little sister, while smiling.

"Saw," Julie repeated.

"Good girl. What did you see?" Megan asked,

"We sawe. . . . .I mean, we saw hummingbirds! We saw a bunch of hummingbirds and my pretty Medley sung a pretty song about them."

Megan smiled and patted Julie's shoulder.

"I'm glad you had fun, little one. But you know what time it is now, right?"

Julie frowned, knowing what was coming.

"I don't want to go home!" Julie said, her lower lip quivering. "I want to stay here with my pretty Medley! I don't want to go home! I don't want to go!" With that, Julie ran out of the room in tears.

Medley followed her. She wanted to make sure her sweet little hummingbird was okay.

Megan was about to go after Julie, but Firefly stopped her.

"Let Medley handle it," Firefly advised. "She'll get my Jules feeling better."

Megan nodded and tried to relax a little bit. She knew Firefly spoke the truth. She knew Medley could get anyone calm down and feeling better. After all, it had been Medley who had helped Megan not be afraid of the little ponies the first time she met some of them. Firefly had been the most help, but it was Medley who had sung to her and helped Megan take a much needed nap that first time she had come to Dream Valley. So Megan didn't have a doubt that Medley would be able to help Julie.

Meanwhile in Medley's bedroom, Medley had found Julie crying on her bed.

"SHh, shh, hush now, my sweet little hummingbird. SHh, it's okay, Julie. It's all right. What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I don't want to leave!" Julie wailed. "I want to stay here with you!"

Medley sighed as she sat down and nuzzled Julie gently.

"I know you do, my sweet little hummingbird, but you have to go home with Megan. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

"Pomise?" Julie asked.

"I promise," Medley said.

Julie nodded and gave Medley a hug.

"I love you, my pretty Medley," Julie said as she wrapped her arms around Medley's neck.

"Aw, I love you too, my sweet little hummingbird. Come on. We need to get you and Megan back home before dinnertime."

Julie nodded and followed Medley back to the living room.

"Feeling better little one?" Megan asked as she helped Julie to put her coat on.

Julie nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss Medley."

"Aw, I know you will, my little one. But you'll see her tomorrow."

Julie nodded and smiled a little as she climbed onto Medley's back for the journey home.

Once they got home, Firefly nuzzled Megan gently and then nuzzled Julie. Firefly then gave Megan a kiss good bye and Megan hugged her best friend and patted her mane.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay, my sweet girl?" Firefly said.

Megan nodded.

"Yup. And I PROMISE never to jump off your back like that again."  
"That's good. But you're still punished from the double loop for a week."

Megan nodded.

"I know. Safe trip back."

"Aw, thanks my sweet girl." Firefly then nuzzled Julie before soaring for the Rainbow again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my sweet little hummingbird. I love you." Medley said, nuzzling Julie gently.

"I love you too, my pretty Medley." Julie said. After she hugged Medley one more time, the green Pegasus nuzzled her gently and left to catch up with Firefly.

Megan then picked Julie up and carried her into the house.

Later that night, Megan tucked Julie in and sung her their song. After Megan was done singing, Julie smiled up at her and said, "Thanks Megan."

"For what?" Megan asked as she tucked the covers around Julie.

"For taking me to Ponyland. I'm glad I met Medley."

"Me too, little one," Megan said, giving Julie a kiss. "Me too." With that, Megan made sure Julie was going to be all right before checking on Molly and going to bed herself. . . ..

About four months later, Megan and her sisters were still living with Aunt Abby. It was late on Saturday night and Megan was trying to get her two little sisters to sleep. She sighed in frustration as she tried to calm her youngest sister down. Molly was teething and had a small fever, so Megan had her hands full. Thank goodness Aunt Abby was there to help her.

Julie was sitting in the living room, reading. She liked looking at picture books and she wanted Megan to read to her, but she knew that Megan had to take care of their little sister first.

As Danny walked passed Megan, he grabbed Molly's stuffed golden retriever, Brandon, out of her hand.

Molly started to cry.

Megan glared at Danny and gave him the silent signal to quit while he was ahead.

Danny glared at Megan, but gave Molly back what was hers and left the room.

Megan sighed and went to see if she could calm her little sunshine down.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine. SHh, shh, hush now, sweetie. Megan has you now. You're safe and sound where you belong. Safe and sound in my arms. It's okay, honey. It's all right. Shh, sweetie. Aw, up you come, Moll." She picked Molly up and cradled her close. As Megan walked around the room with her baby sister in her arms, Molly reached out and touched the Rainbow of Light.

Megan knew what that meant and she was sorry she couldn't give her baby sister what she was asking for.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know who you want to see, but not right now. We'll see her tomorrow. I promise. It's all right. SHh, shh, hush now, honey. You're okay."

Just then, Molly, feeling ignored, even though Megan was holding her and talking to her, blurted out something that made Megan's jaw about hit the ground and caused Julie to ask something that Megan wasn't ready to answer.

"Firefy!"

Megan's jaw about hit the ground. Molly knew how to say Mama and Megan's name, but that was about it. She knew little words like cat and dog and cup, but she was still learning. She wasn't saying full sentences yet, but Megan knew that would come in time.

Before Megan could praise Molly for what she had said, Molly said Firefly's name again and started to cry again. she then threw up from being upset, which made her cry harder.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine. SHh, it's okay, Molly. It's all right. I know, honey, Megan knows. I know you want to see Firefly, but we can't right now. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Megan cleaned Molly up and started to rock her while singing "There's Always Another Rainbow". As Megan was getting Molly back to sleep, Julie asked, "Megan, can you take me to Ponyland please?"

Before Megan could answer, Molly started to cry again and say she wanted Firefly. Of course she just kept saying "Firefy! Want Firefy!" But Megan knew what it meant all the same. She didn't have to say it properly yet.

Megan sighed. She really didn't want to answer that question right about now. It was true that Megan was planning on taking Julie to Ponyland soon, but not right now.

"Megan!" Julie said, feeling ignored.

"Little one. . . ." Megan said warningly, using her special name for her younger sister. "I'm not in the mood right now, okay? Just relax for now and after I get Molly tucked in, I'll tuck you in."

Julie nodded and glared at her older sister.

"I'm not tired," Julie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Megan sighed.

"It's way passed your bedtime anyway."

Julie nodded, but didn't answer. She really did want to have cuddle time with Megan, but she didn't want to go to bed.

Just then, Molly cried, "Want Firefy! Want Firefy!"

"I promise we'll see Firefly tomorrow," Megan said. She gave Molly a kiss on her cheek and hugged her close. "Shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay. It's all right. We'll all see Firefly tomorrow."

Julie beamed at this.

"You mean you'll take me to Ponyland to see Medley?" Julie really loved Medley. She had known Medley for six months now and she really loved her a lot. She was her best pony friend.

Megan smiled.

"Yup. But you have to get ready for bed like a good girl and go right to sleep, okay? Will you do that for me, little one?"

Julie nodded.

"Aw, that's my girl." Megan smiled as she patted Julie's shoulder lovingly. She really did love her little one very much. Julie and Molly meant so much to her.

Early the next morning, Firefly came down to the house, followed by Medley. They were being extremely quiet. They didn't want to wake anyone up.

Megan took Molly and climbed on Firefly while Julie threw her arms around Medley's neck for a hug. She had really missed her over the last few weeks.

"Aw, how are you, my sweet little hummingbird?" Medley asked, using her special name for Julie as she nuzzled her gently.

Julie grinned.

"Fine. Can we take a flight when we get home, please?"

Medley smiled and nodded.

"We sure can."

Firefly smiled as she nuzzled Megan and then Molly and Julie.

"How's my Jules doing today?"

Julie smiled.

"Good!"

"Aw, that's good." Firefly then turned her attention to Megan and Molly. "And how are my sweet girl and my precious peanut today?" Firefly asked, nuzzling them both gently as Megan patted her mane.

Megan shrugged as she held onto Molly protectively so that she wouldn't fall off.

"We're all right. My little sunshine missed you. She said your name last night."

Firefly's jaw was about on the ground!

Megan almost giggled.

"Actually, she said Firefy, but it's close enough."

"You've got that right," Firefly said, smiling gently at her precious peanut.

Megan frowned as she dismounted from Firefly and prepared to take Molly back into the house.

"Unfortunately, Molly came down with a fever a few hours ago and Aunt Abby wants to look after her. I'll bring her next time, I promise."

Firefly nodded. She could feel the heat radiating off Molly when she had nuzzled her. She nuzzled her precious peanut again before Megan took her back into the house.

As Megan set Molly in Aunt Abby's arms, Molly started to cry.

"Firefy! Want Firefy!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine," Megan said. "Hush now, sweetie. It's okay, honey. I'll take you with me next time. I promise. I love you, sweetie. Be a good girl for Aunt Abby." Megan then gave Molly a kiss and patted her shoulder before going back outside and jumping on Firefly's back once again.

"Is Molly going to be okay?" Firefly asked.

Megan nodded.

"Yup. She's going to be fine. I think I'll bring her to Ponyland as one of her presents for her second birthday. It's not that far away."

Firefly smiled.

"That's a great idea!" With that, she took off towards the Rainbow and Ponyland. She knew her sweet girl needed a break and she was going to take her home for one.

Medley felt the same way about Julie. She knew the two girls were going through a hard time and she loved Megan and Julie and Molly very much. She wanted to see all three girls happy and safe. Firefly felt the same way.

When they got back to Ponyland, Firefly took Megan for a flight while Medley took Julie on one.

"So how are things going?" Firefly asked, nuzzling Megan gently.

Megan sighed.

"Okay. We're living with Aunt Abby now, so everything's all right. The girls like it and I feel safer knowing that they're safe when I come here alone."

Firefly nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise," Firefly then did her double inside out loop, earning a giggle from Megan.

Exactly one year later, Julie was ready to start school. Megan and Danny were going to the same school she was. Megan was in fifth grade and Danny was in third.

Abby was going to take care of Molly for Megan along with her own daughter, Brooke, who was just four months old. She had adopted Brooke from India.

As Julie tried to eat her cereal, she sighed and walked over to Megan. She crawled into her big sister's lap and snuggled in for a cuddle.

Normally, Megan would have given Julie a kiss and then ushered her back to eat her breakfast, but she knew that her little one was scared, so she let Julie stay there for awhile.

"What's the matter, little one?" Megan asked, ruffling Julie's hair gently.

Julie sighed.

"Megan, I don't want to go to school," Julie said. "I don't know anybody."

"You'll make friends," Megan assured her younger sister. "I know you will. Remember what I always say?"

Julie nodded.

"There's always another Rainbow?"

"That's right. Now, can you be my big brave girl and try it?"

Julie nodded and gave Megan a small smile.

"Okay. I'll try it for you."

"Aw, that's my girl." Megan smiled as she kissed Julie's cheek and then ushered her back to her seat so that she could finish her breakfast. It was almost time to go.

After Megan kissed Molly good bye, she made sure that Julie had everything she needed and then they were off.

When they got to the school building, Julie tried to be brave, but it was hard. She was scared and she wanted anything else to be back home or back in Ponyland with Medley. She missed her pretty Medley so badly.

When they reached Julie's classroom, Megan gave Julie's shoulder a gentle pat and whispered, "It's going to be fine, my little one." As they went inside, they found the room a buzz with activity.

About twelve or fourteen kids occupied various parts of the classroom.

Some of them were looking at picture books, while others drew or played pretend with their friends.

The teacher walked over to the door and greeted Megan and Julie.

"Hello," She said. "My name's Miss Melody."

"Hi," Megan said, shaking her hand. "I'm Megan Hartson, and this is my little sister, Julie. Julie, this is your teacher."

Julie whimpered and tried to hide behind Megan's leg. Megan sighed and looked up at Miss Melody.

"She's a bit shy," She explained. "Come on, Jules."

"No," Julie said, quietly. She caught the eye of the group of girls playing house. One little girl with dark brown hair, pointed at her, giggled, and began whispering to her friends, who also started to laugh.

Julie whimpered and continued to hide behind Megan. Megan finally managed to pull her sister away. She had to get to her class.

"I have to go now, little one." She knelt down in front of Julie and gave her a hug. "Now you try and be brave, okay? I'll pick you up at the end of the day and we'll go see Medley, all right?"

Julie nodded.

"Aw, that's my girl. Now, give me a hug and then I have to go, okay?"

Julie nodded and tried her best to be brave for Megan's sake. She gave her big sister a kiss and hug.

"Aw, that's my girl. I love you, little one. Be a good girl, okay, Julie?" Megan then stood up and Miss Melody shook her hand again.

"Julie's going to be fine," she said. "That's a cute special name for her from you."

Megan smiled and nodded.

"Yup. That's my little one." After Megan gave Julie another kiss, she left.

After Megan was gone, Miss Melody took Julie's hand, and led her to the back of the room where the coat hangers and cubbies were. She helped Julie put her things in her cubby, and led her to a table.

You can sit here for now." Miss Melody told Julie, kindly. Julie nodded, but she didn't say anything. She didn't make an effort to play with the other children, either. All Julie wanted to do was go home.

Just then, a little girl who was wearing blue overalls with a pink shirt ran over to Julie. She was grinning, as if she knew Julie from somewhere. The little girl had light brown hair that was down in two barrettes on either side. The barrettes were pink and blue and they matched her shirt perfectly. She was wearing sandals that were pink, blue and purple.

"Julie!" The little girl squealed, obviously very happy to see her.

Julie looked up at the sound of her name being called and smiled when she saw who it was.

Julie beamed and jumped up to say hi. She didn't know her bestest best Human friend, Charlotte Martin, was in the same class! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Charlotte!" Julie cried, throwing her arms around her friend. "I didn't know you were in the same class. I missed you so much. Did you like Disney World?"

Charlotte grinned and nodded as she pulled away.

"Yup. It was lots of fun! Did Megan drop you off?"

Julie nodded and frowned. She missed Megan a lot.

"Yeah."

"It's okay. You'll see her when school's over. Do you want to color with me?"  
Julie nodded and got herself a piece of paper. She began to draw a picture of a green pony. She gave her pony a green mane with a little gold going through it and the same color tail. SHE then drew three musical notes on her hips and drew a pink bow around her tail.

"That's a pretty picture of Medley," Charlotte said, smiling at her best friend.

"Thank you," Julie said, grinning back.

Charlotte had actually been to Ponyland and had met Medley. The only other people who believed Julie about Ponyland were Charlotte's sisters, Stacey and Arainia.

"Medley looks hungry. You should give her some yummy apples to eat!" Charlotte suggested.

Julie grinned and started to draw some. She often saw Megan give their pony, Rose Petal, apples. Sometimes, Julie fed her too, but only if Megan was there. She knew Rose Petal loved her and would NEVER hurt her on purpose, but Julie was still a little afraid to be with Rose Petal alone, except if she was riding her.

As Julie went to finish her picture, a girl with black hair and black eyes snatched the red crayon out of her hand.

Julie looked up to see the girl with black hair and black eyes glaring at her.

"That's MY crayon!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry," Julie said, reaching over for another crayon. "You can use it when I'm done." She was trying to be nice, like Megan and her Aunt Abby had taught her to be.

"No!" The girl shouted, glaring at Julie. "I want the red crayon now!"

Julie frowned.

"You can use it when I'm finished. I'll share it with you when I'm done."

The girl shook her head and grabbed the crayon out of Julie's hand.

Julie glared at her.

"It's not nice to grab," she said, trying to be patient. "You need to wait till I'm done. Can you give me the crayon back, please?"

The girl shook her head.

"No! I want to use it." With that, she tossed Julie the brown one and walked away.

Julie sighed before drawing a tree underneath the apples she had already drawn.

"She wasn't very nice," Julie said, turning to Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head.

"Don't let her make you sad," she advised. "Her name is Courtney Anderson and she's really mean. Her Daddy is rich and Courtney thinks she's queen of the world."

Julie giggled at that before going back to her drawing. Charlotte always had a way of making her feel better.

After coloring time, Miss Melody brought all the kids over to the center of the room and had them sit in a circle.

"What are we going to do?" Charlotte asked.

"Well I'm going to read everyone a story," Miss Melody replied. She proceeded to tell the class what the book was about and then started to read.

After the story was over, Miss Melody told the kids that it was time for lunch, followed by nap.

The kids washed their hands for lunch and then Miss Melody called them over to the table, two at a time.

When it was Julie's turn to go and sit down, Miss Melody told the kids that she was going to get something from the back room.

Courtney smiled. This was her chance to get Julie back for the crayoned incident.

As Julie went for her table, Courtney tripped her, making her fall and hit her leg.

Charlotte saw and ran to Julie's rescue. Julie was crying and Charlotte gave her a hug.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Julie. It's going to be okay."

Julie buried her face in Charlotte's shoulder and continued to cry.

After Charlotte had managed to calm Julie down, she glared at Courtney.

"What did you do that for?" Charlotte demanded. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"She took my crayon away from me!" Courtney shouted, glaring at Charlotte.

"Julie told you she would give it to you when she was done, but you didn't listen to her. You grabbed it and that wasn't nice!"

"So?" Courtney said, glaring at Charlotte.

"Julie is my best friend! You don't hurt my best friend for no reason."

"I can if I want to," Courtney retorted. She made a lunge for Julie, but Charlotte stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Charlotte demanded.

"Courtney smirked and shook her head.

"Say you're sorry!" Charlotte demanded. "Julie didn't do anything to you."

Courtney shook her head.

"She took my crayon that I wanted to use!" Courtney insisted, still glaring at Julie.

"It's not nice to grab," Charlotte told her, hoping she would get through to her this time.

"I can grab if I want to," Courtney said, not paying attention to what Charlotte was saying.

"Cannot!" Charlotte shouted, glaring at Courtney.

Can too!" Courtney shot back.

No you can't!" Charlotte shot back, giving Courtney a light shove.

"Can too!" Courtney said, shoving Charlotte back.

Charlotte regained her balance and glared at Courtney.

The two girls continued yelling. Miss Melody came out of the room and tried to break it up.

While all this was going on, Julie sniffled, and snuck over to the door. She didn't want anymore to do with school. She left her classroom and went to find Megan. She needed her big sister's comfort and she wanted to be back where she belonged, safe and sound in Megan's arms.

As Julie was wandering around, she spotted a door that said, 12 on it. she breathed a sigh of relief and took a deep breath. She wandered in and quietly scanned the room for her big sister. She saw Megan sitting at her desk. She knew her big sister anywhere. Megan always wore her hair in a ponytail with a blue ribbon to hold it in. she also was wearing a charm bracelet that her friend from India had given her. But as Julie got closer, she could see something different around Megan's neck. The Rainbow of Light was around her neck like always, but there was something else around it too. She had a necklace that looked to be made of different color sequence and beads. It was also decorated with a few pink feathers.

Julie gasped. she loved the way it looked, but she had never seen Megan wear it until now. Where did she get it?

Julie inched her way over to Megan's desk and made sure not to step on her foot. She made her way over to her older sister and tapped her shoulder gently.

Megan whirled around and gasped.

"Julie? Julia Corina Hartson, what are you doing here!" Megan hissed sternly.

Julie's lower lip started to quiver and she started to cry. She thought Megan would be nicer to her than this. she was always nice before.

Megan sighed and picked Julie up. She raised her hand and asked her teacher, Mrs. Morgan, if she could be excused.

Mrs. Morgan nodded and gave Megan a pass so that she could take Julie back to her classroom. As Megan carried Julie back to her room, she sat down in a conference room and took her little sister into her lap.

"Shh, shh, hush now little one. It's okay Jules. It's all right, little one. It's okay. Julie, honey, I didn't mean to sound mad. I'm not mad at you, sweetie. It's okay, little one. You're all right." Megan hugged Julie tightly and gave her a kiss. She then started stroking Julie's hair and asked, "Can you use your words and tell Megan what's wrong?"

"I don't like school!" Julie wailed.

"Why not?"

"The kids are mean!" Julie said. "Someone pushed me and I hurt my leg."

Megan nodded.

"Did your teacher punish them?"

Julie shrugged.

"I don't know. I left before that."

Megan nodded and gave Julie another hug.

Julie then touched Megan's new necklace and asked, "Megan, where did you get that? It's pretty."

Megan sighed.

"Thanks. Firefly gave it to me for my tenth birthday a few weeks ago."

"Can I wear it later?" Julie asked. "Please?"

Megan shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, little one."

"Why not!" Julie whined.

"Julia Corina Hartson, don't you ever use that tone of voice with me again, do you understand me?"

Julie nodded.

"Use your words, young lady. Yes or no?"

"Yes ma'm," Julie whimpered. She knew she had been wrong.

Megan sighed and tried to fight back tears of her own. She was just feeling so frustrated from everything that had happened over the last few weeks that she was really having a hard time. Her mother had abandoned her, Julie and Molly and now it was up to Megan to take care of them. Aunt Abby had taken them in after she found out what had happened, but she didn't have legal custody yet and there was a possibility that the three children were going to live with their Uncle Mark, who wasn't a really nice guy. If that happened, Megan knew she was going to have to take her two little sisters and run for the safety of Ponyland. She was ready to do that if that's what it took.

After Megan sat there for a little while, she took Julie back to her classroom and promised her that she would pick her up at the end of the day.

Julie nodded. She was still a little scared, but she could try and be brave for Megan.

Megan smiled and gave Julie a kiss and a hug.

"Be brave, little one. I'll see you later. No more escaping from here." She grinned and left.

Julie managed to get through the rest of the day all right.

Megan however, was doing horrible. She felt so bad for the way she had treated Julie earlier, she made herself have a headache.

By the time Firefly and Medley came to take her and Julie home, Megan had thrown up twice and was feeling terrible. All she wanted was Firefly's comfort and to sleep.

"Megan? Megan, honey, what's the matter, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked, nuzzling her sweet girl gently. "Come here, honey."

"Megan's head hurts," Julie said. She was on Medley's back and she was patting Medley's mane gently.

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan again. she then told Medley to go on ahead of her.

Megan let out a painful sob as she buried her face in Firefly's mane and wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck. She was feeling awful and she just wanted to go back home and sleep. Home to Ponyland that was. She loved Aunt Abby's house, but she couldn't take Brooke's crying right now.

"Med, why don't you go on ahead. Take my Jules home. We'll be there in a second."

Medley looked a little surprised, but did so. She trusted Firefly's judgment.

After Medley and Julie were gone, Megan let out another painful sob. she was feeling really bad. She wanted to see her little sunshine, but she really wanted to sleep more.

"I want to go home!" Megan sobbed into Firefly's mane. "I want to go home and sleep!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. Shh, it's okay, sweetie. I'm going to take you home in a minute. Right now, you need to rest and try and take it easy." Firefly then nuzzled Megan gently and asked, "What hurts, honey?"

Megan sighed.

"My head. It hurts really badly. It started this afternoon. I. . . . .I. . . . . " Megan took a deep breath and swallowed to avoid throwing up. ". . . . .I had a really bad day! Julie didn't like school and then she came to me for help. I snapped at her. She was so upset. I didn't mean to honest! I'm just so mad at my mother right now and everything that's going on. I'm really scared about what's going to happen." She confessed, letting out a sob.

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan again while stroking her hair gently with her front right hoof.

"I know you are, Megan. I know, my sweet girl. But you're going to be okay. Everything's going to be all right. I promise. Come on now, we need to get you back home before your aunt has a fit."

"I can't go back there right now!" Megan suddenly cried. "Firefly, please, take me back home to Ponyland. Please!"

Firefly thought for a moment and then got Megan onto her back via her double inside out loop. Megan was in tears from not feeling well the whole way back to Aunt Abby's. She wasn't upset at Firefly for not taking her back home to Ponyland. Not by any means. She was just feeling horrible.

When they got back to Aunt Abby's house, Firefly landed on the back porch and Megan dismounted. She wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck, not wanting to let her go. She didn't want to leave her best friend for anything. She buried her face in Firefly's mane and cried from pain and fright.

As Firefly was soothing Megan, Julie ran over to her older sister and patted her shoulder gently. She didn't like it when Megan wasn't feeling well. She loved her so much.

"Shh, shh," Julie soothed, giving Megan a kiss and hug. "It's going to be okay."

Firefly smiled and nuzzled Julie gently.

"My Jules is right," Firefly said. "You're going to be fine. Come on, let's get you tucked in." Firefly then flew Megan inside and upstairs to her bedroom. She tucked Megan in and gave her a kiss followed by a nuzzle. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, my sweet girl? I love you, honey. Try and get some rest."

Megan nodded as she gave Firefly a hug and patted her mane. She didn't want Firefly to leave, but she knew she had to. She had to help Twilight take care of Ember.

After Firefly left, Julie sat down on Megan's bed and gave her sister a kiss. She then started to stroke Megan's hair gently. this just made Megan's headache worse. She pushed Julie's hand away and braced herself as the urge to throw up came over her.

Julie frowned, but then jumped up. She ran for the bathroom and got Megan a bucket. She returned and held it for her just as Megan leaned over and threw up.

"It's okay," Julie assured her. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, little one. You were only trying to help. Do you want to nap with me, little one?"

Julie nodded as she put the bucket to the side and put her hand on Megan's forehead. She didn't have a fever and that was good. After Julie gave Megan some Ginger Ale from the kitchen, she laid down with Megan and snuggled up next to her big sister. Julie tucked the blanket around both of them and closed her eyes to take a nap.

Megan smiled, despite how sick she was feeling. Her little one was so sweet. She loved Julie and Molly to pieces. She was determined to see that they both stayed safe and happy.

About fifteen minutes later, Abby came into the room to check on Megan. She smiled at the sight. Megan was a great big sister and Abby knew she loved both Julie and Molly very much. Abby came over to the bed and put a comforting hand on Megan's shoulder.

Megan, feeling Aunt Abby's touch, woke up. Julie was still asleep.

"Oh, my poor Megan. What's the matter with my sweety-pie, huh? Julie told me you came home feeling sick."

Megan nodded and let out a sob.

"My head hurts Aunt Abby!" She cried. "Really bad." She got sick again as Abby held the bucket for her.

After Abby had gotten Megan some Ginger Ale, she gave her some Tylenol and promised to keep Molly and Tommy out of the room. Tommy was Abby's three year old son. He was Brooke's older brother.

Megan nodded. She appreciated what her aunt was doing for her. Megan didn't mind Molly being in the room with her. Her little sunshine wasn't any trouble at all. It was just Tommy who was a little loud.

About an hour later, Megan awoke feeling worse. She had a fever and she was still feeling sick. She rolled over and tried to block out the pain when she heard a soft tap, tap at her door. It opened a few minutes later and Molly walked in. She climbed up on the bed and snuggled with her big sister.

"Megan feel yucky?" She asked in concern.

Megan nodded and pulled her little sunshine close.

"Yes I do, sweetie. But I feel a little bit better now that you're here. Come on, do you want to nap with us?" She asked, indicating herself and Julie, who was still fast asleep.

Molly nodded and did so. She fell asleep almost instantly, but Megan was a different story. She was still feeling sick and she really wanted to go to Ponyland. There she didn't have to worry about Tommy's temper tantrums or Danny's video games that got too loud too often. If Megan could only go to her second home, she could rest and maybe feel well enough for school in two days.

The next morning, Megan didn't go to school. She had a fever still and her stomach was still hurting. Julie didn't like the idea that she had to go to school if Megan wasn't going. She tried to get out of it, but Abby wouldn't hear it. She took Danny and Julie to school and then came back to help Megan out and to take care of Molly, Tommy and Brooke.

That afternoon, Julie came home and came into Megan's room. She wanted to see if her sister was feeling better. She had been worried about her. Julie climbed onto the bed and gave Megan a gentle kiss on her cheek. She then snuggled beside her older sister and tried to rest.

Megan groaned and tried to block out the light. Her head was still hurting her.

"Julie, honey, what's the matter, little one?" Megan asked, while using her special name for Julie again.

Julie shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just worried about you. Are you feeling any better?"

Megan smiled. Her little one was so sweet.

"A little bit," Megan admitted. "My head still hurts though. But I'll be okay soon." She gave Julie a hug and her little sister gave her a kiss.

Just then, two things happened at once. Megan grabbed the bucket and threw up from her head hurting and there was a tap, tap at her window. Megan looked up and motioned for Julie to open her window.

Julie nodded and did so. She hoped Firefly would come and visit today. Medley too. Julie wanted to take a flight with her pretty Medley so badly.

As Julie opened the window, Firefly soared in. She nuzzled Julie gently and then Megan.

"Hey Jules! How are ya?"

"Good," Julie said. She sighed and then asked, "Can you make Megan smile? She's still feeling yucky."

Firefly frowned at the sound of that, but then smiled. Julie was so sweet.

"I'll try, Jules," Firefly said. "I'll try." She then flew over to Megan and nuzzled her sweet girl gently.

Megan wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and buried her face in her mane. She was still feeling really bad.

Julie came over and started to pat Megan's shoulder gently.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, my sweet girl. You're going to feel better soon. I promise." Firefly gave Megan a gentle kiss and then started to stroke Megan's hair with her left front hoof. She and Julie managed to get Megan back to sleep. After that, Firefly stayed with Megan while Julie went on a flight with Medley. Medley and Julie spent an hour and a half talking and Julie told Medley about what she and Charlotte had done at school. Medley brought Julie back in time for dinner. after dinner was over, Julie and Molly had a slumber party in Megan's room. Even though Megan was still feeling a little bad, she welcomed her younger sisters' company and she knew they were just trying to help her feel better.

Two years later, Megan, Julie and Molly were living at their Uncle Mark's. They didn't consider it home and never would. Uncle Mark wasn't a very nice guy by any means. He loved hitting the girls and got pleasure out of it, especially if Megan wasn't around to help the younger ones.

One Friday afternoon, Megan, Julie and Molly had come back to Uncle Mark's house from a trip to Ponyland and Megan was going to study for a spelling test she had. She told Molly to put her coat on the hanger in their room and Molly went to do so.

Once Molly returned to the living room, Megan set her and Julie up with a video while she went and got her school books. She was planning on studying in the den so that she could keep an eye on her two younger sisters.

As Megan was studying, Julie and Molly began to play a board game. The movie was still on, but the girls weren't paying attention to it.

As Julie and Molly continued to play the game, Uncle Mark came into the room. He glared at Molly and Julie.

"What did I tell you?" He asked. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR JUNK LYING AROUND!"

"But I didn't . . . . ." Molly started. Mark gave her a slap. He then picked Julie up and slapped her across the face.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" He shouted. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME!" Mark continued to hit Molly, and then delivered a few slaps to Julie's cheek.

Megan heard her little sisters crying and came to see what was wrong. She had been getting a drink in the kitchen. She gasped when she saw what was going on.

"Hey!" Megan shouted, trying to act braver than she felt, "leave my sisters alone!"

Uncle Mark sneered and back handed Megan across the face. He then left for the bar.

Megan stumbled to her feet and went to comfort her scared and shaken sisters. She picked them both up and took them over to the couch.

"Shh, shh, hush now, you guys. It's okay now. Everything's all right. Shh, shh, hush now. Megan has you now. You're both safe and sound in my arms, where you belong. It's all right." She kissed both of her sisters on the cheek and gave them each a hug. She then got them some ice for their bruises and then told them to pack up a few favorite things into a bag.

"Where are we going?" Molly asked as she packed Brandon up and Julie got Scooter's leash.

"Somewhere safe," Megan replied.

Julie was still very upset.

"I want Medley!" Julie wailed. 'I want my pretty Medley! I want my pretty Medley!"

Megan hushed Julie gently. She picked her up and gave her a hug. Molly was still really upset too. As she wrapped her arms around Megan's waist, a thunder clap sounded. This got Molly crying even harder.

"I want Fizzy!" Molly wailed, burying her face in Megan's waist. "I want Fizzy! I want Fizzy!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine." Megan said, stroking Molly's hair gently. "It's okay, Moll. It's going to be okay. We'll see Fizzy and Medley soon. Firefly too. I promise. Let's get out of here." With that, Megan carried Molly out of the house and took Julie's hand in her left one. They were going somewhere Megan knew they would be safe. They were going to Aunt Abby's house.

As Megan rounded the corner to Aunt Abby's house, Molly was still crying hard and she just wanted to go home, meaning back to Ponyland. She wanted Fizzy.

Megan promised her that they would see Firefly that night and that she, Molly, would see Fizzy the next day. Megan would make sure of it. She knew that Molly needed some time with Fizzy and Julie needed some time with Medley. Megan felt the same way about Firefly, but right now ,the most important thing was to get her little sisters to safety and then they would figure out the next day's plan.

When they got to Aunt Abby's house, Megan rang the doorbell with shaking hands. they waited about five minutes before Danny opened the door. He was staying there for a few days.

As Megan and her sisters stepped inside, Abby came to the door.

"Danny?" Abby said, coming in to the room. "Danny honey, who was at the. . . . " Her voice trailed off and her jaw about hit the ground when she saw the state her three nieces were in.

"I want Fizzy!" Molly wailed in Megan's arms. "Megan, please, I want to go home! I want Fizzy! I want Fizzy!" With that, Molly let out a wail and threw up from being so scared and tired.

Megan took Molly upstairs and got her cleaned up. she then sung her to sleep an came back downstairs so that she could tell Aunt Abby what had happened.

Before Megan or Abby could speak, Julie ran to Megan and threw her arms around her waist.

Megan picked Julie up and set her in her lap as she sat down on the couch.

"It's okay, little one," Megan assured her scared younger sister. "it's all right. Megan has you now. You're safe and sound in Megan's arms, where you belong. It's all right, little one." Megan started to stroke Julie's hair as Abby patted her shoulder. Abby then turned her attention to Megan and said, "Come here, sweetie," she was holding her hand out to Megan.

Megan put Julie down and took her aunt's offered hand. Abby took Megan into the kitchen and cleaned her up. she then helped Megan get Julie cleaned up.

After Megan had put Julie to bed, she came back downstairs to talk to her aunt. Abby had to know what had happened.

Abby met Megan in the kitchen. She made tea for them. While the tea was boiling, Abby gave Megan a hug and let her niece cry all of her anger and fear out, or at least some of it.

After Megan had calmed down, Abby asked, "Megan, honey, what happened?"

Megan took a shaky breath and let out another sob before telling her aunt everything that had taken place.

"We-we came home from Ponyland and Molly's coat accidentally fell from the hanger after she hugn it up and Uncle Mark just went crazy. HE started hitting her and Julie. Then when I tried to stop him, he hit me too. I waited until he left for the bar before I ran for it with Molly and Julie. We can't stay there anymore! We can't! We can't live like that. Please, Aunt Abby, please, you have to help us!"

Abby nodded and gave Megan another hug.

"I'll do my best, sweetie," Abby said, giving Megan a kiss. "I'll do my best."

Megan nodded and went upstairs to check on Molly and Julie. Julie was still fast asleep.

Just then, there was a tap, tap at her window.

Megan opened it up and Firefly soared in. She gasped when she saw Megan's bruises. She nuzzled her sweet girl gently and Megan wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and burst into tears for the second time that day. She buried her face in Firefly's mane, breathing in the sweet and familiar scent of strawberries and honeysuckle.

"Shh, shh, hush now, sweetie. It's okay, Megan. It's all right, my sweet girl. It's going to be okay. Shh. It's okay, honey. It's all right. That's my sweet girl. That's my sweet girl." Firefly soothed Megan as she continued to cry.

After Megan had calmed down a little, Firefly nuzzled her gently and asked, "What happened, my sweet girl?"

Megan took a deep breath before telling Firefly what had happened to her and her sisters that day.

"Uncle Mark came home about twenty-minutes after you, Medley and Lofty dropped us off," Megan started, her voice very tearful. "He found Molly's coat on the floor and he just started to hit her and then Julie. He hit me too. I waited until he was gone and we ran for it."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan gently. She wanted her sweet girl to feel better again.

Just then, Molly awoke. She sat up and when she saw Firefly, her face broke into a grin and she ran over to where her older sister and friend were. She patted Firefly's mane gently and gave her a hug.

"Hey there, my precious peanut. Are you feeling better?"

Molly nodded. She then turned to Megan and asked, "You feeling better, Megan?"

"A little bit," Megan said. She gave Molly a kiss and hugged her close. "See? I told you Firefly would come see us later."

Molly nodded and smiled. She felt better now that they were away from Uncle Mark and the nap had helped too.

Firefly then turned to Megan and asked, "Do you want to take a short flight, my sweet girl? You look like you need it."

Megan nodded. She climbed on Firefly's back and the pink Pegasus took off towards the window.

Once Firefly had taken to the Rainbow and a short flight around Ponyland without actually going into Dream Castle, Megan started telling Firefly everything that had happened over the last few days.

"And now Aunt Abby is thinking of adopting us. I pray that it works out. We can't live with Uncle Mark a minute longer."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan gently. She prayed that it worked out too. She didn't like seeing her best friend in pain or hurt. She loved Megan so much. Megan was like a daughter to her.

Everything was okay until they were heading back to Aunt Abby's.

Firefly landed in the familiar fields of Dream Valley in order to take a break and as Megan dismounted, she fell to her knees and started to shake. Her head was starting to hurt again. and badly. She knew it was from stress and everything that had gone on lately, but it didn't make it any less painful. She was starting to feel nauseous and she knew she needed Firefly's help.

"Megan!" Firefly exclaimed in alarm. She nuzzled her sweet girl gently and asked softly, "Megan, honey, what's the matter? Can you tell me what hurts? What's wrong, my sweet girl?"

Megan let out a painful sob as she buried her face in Firefly's mane, hoping to block out the pain.

"My head hurts! It hurts really bad! Please make it stop, please! I feel like I'm going to throw up! Please make it stop hurting, I feel like I'm going to throw up! Please make it stop!" Megan continued to cry and shake as Firefly tried to soothe her. She started rubbing Megan's shoulder with her front right hoof and then nuzzled her gently.

After about five minutes, Firefly got Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop. She took her into Dream Castle and upstairs to the bathroom. She set her down in front of the toilet and put her right front hoof on her shoulder as Megan started throwing up.

Firefly knew she couldn't bring Megan back to her aunt's house just yet. Megan wasn't feeling well and Firefly was determined to help her get better, even if that meant keeping her in Ponyland over night. And as Firefly tucked Megan in bed in her room and drew the shades closed, she knew deep down in her heart that she was doing the right thing. Megan needed a night away from everything that was going on. She needed to rest and be taken care of for a change. She needed to be back home in Ponyland for at least a night.

"It hurts!" Megan sobbed as more pain surged through her head. "Firefly, it hurts!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, my sweet girl. It's all right. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here with you. I promise. Everythings' going to be all right. Shh." She started to stroke Megan's hair gently with her front left hoof. She then got her a bucket and some of Princess Tiffany's famous juice. "Just try and sleep, honey. I'm right here."

Megan nodded and tried her best. She had a rough time for the next few hours.

Around seven-thirty, Firefly resigned to taking Megan back to Aunt Abby's. She was going to let her spend the night in Ponyland, but she knew Abby would be worried and Firefly didn't want to make Megan's aunt worry unnecessarily. If Megan had been back at her Uncle Mark's, Firefly wouldn't have thought twice and just let her stay, but that wasn't the case. It was a different ball game now and if Megan was going to possibly be able to stay with Aunt Abby, then Firefly was going to have to do the right thing.

Firefly waited until MEgan's stomach was feeling a little bit better before she broke the news to her sweet girl.

Megan was disappointed and she did start crying out of fear and wanting to stay in Ponyland, but she also understood why Firefly had to take her back.

After Megan had calmed down a little more, Firefly took her back home. When they got there, Julie helped Megan into the house and helped her sister to lay down on the couch. She was still feeling a little sick.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay, my sweet girl?" Firefly nuzzled Megan gently and Megan gave her best friend a hug. She was going to miss her. "I love you, sweetie. Get some rest okay, honey?"

Megan nodded and Firefly then nuzzled Molly and Julie before leaving. After Firefly was gone, Megan motioned for Julie to sit on her lap.

Julie did so and Megan had some cuddle time with her and Molly before putting her little sisters to bed for the night.

A couple of days went by. Megan, Julie, and Molly were staying with Abby for the time being. Megan wasn't going into school that day. She felt too overcome. But Julie still had to go. Danny had promised Megan that he would look out for Julie, and Megan was grateful for that.

Julie didn't have to worry about taking the school bus. This was because Tanya, Charlotte's mother, drove them every day.

"I'll pick you up at three o' clock, okay, sweetie?" Tanya told her daughter.

"Okay," Charlotte said. "Bye, Mommy. I love you." She gave her mother a kiss and hug and Tanya hugged Julie too. She really liked Megan's younger sister a lot. "Come on, Julie!" Charlotte said and the two girls ran for their classroom.

Things were going smoothly for Julie at school. She no longer hated it, and she was getting good grades, especially in art class. Her art teacher, Mr. Greene, loved her pictures of flying ponies. He thought she had a great imagination. The only things that bothered Julie about school were snobby Courtney Anderson who was always mean to her, and recess.

Recess was usually the time of day school kids just loved. Julie hated it. Most of the time, Charlotte would play with her, but sometimes, she would have other things to do. One of those things was helping out the younger kids on the playground. Charlotte loved to do this, but sadly, whenever she got called to help, it meant that Julie had to play alone. And that was something Juile didn't like to do.

That day at recess, however, Kathy, one of Julie's other friends asked her if she wanted to play. Julie was grateful to Kathy for this and the two spent the hour playing house and singing their favorite songs.

After school, Megan picked Julie up from school and the two sisters walked home together. Charlotte walked along with them and she ended up coming over to play at Julie's house.

Everythign was going fine until an older boy by the name of Timothy, tripped Julie and made her fall. Julie started crying, which caused Charlotte to run in and get Megan.

When Megan came out, she scolded Timothy and told him to go home.

After Timothy was gone, Megan carried Julie into the house and went to get her sorted.

Julie was calmer, but she was still crying pretty hard.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, little one," Megan assuredh er little sister. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you."

Julie nodded, but she was still in tears.

"It hurts!" She cried, clinging to Megan for all it was worth.

"I know it does, sweetie," Megan said, stroking Julie's hair gently. "But it's going to be okay."

Megan gave Julie a bath and then decided to put her down for a nap. She put her pajamas on her and gave Julie a hug and kiss. She then had some cuddle time with Julie and sung her "I'm Praying You'll Be There" which was one of Julie's favoirte songs.

Just then, Molly came into the room. She had just finisehd playing Go Fish with Aunt Abby and she wanted to know what was going on. She was worried about Julie.

"Megan?" Molly asked, coming into the room.

"Yes, my little sunshine?" Megan asked.

"Can you read to me, please?"

"In a minute, my little sunshine. I have to help Julie right now."

Molly nodded. She looked at Julie.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked.

Julie sniffled and nodded.

"Want to hear a story with me?"

Julie shook her head. She didn't want a story. She wanted to take a nap. Megan carried her to her room, tucked her in, sang her a song, and gave Julie Sagwa.

"Sweet dreams, little one." She said. "You'll feel better soon. I promise. I love you. I'll see you when you wake up." Megan then gave Julie a kiss and made sure she was warm enough.

Julie closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Megan took Molly's hand and led her into the other room for a story.

"Megan?" Molly asked.

"Yes, my little sunshine?" Megan asked.

"How come you call Julie little one?"

"I've always called her that. Just the same way I call you my little sunshine."

"But where did you come up with that name for Julie? And for me, too?"

Megan smiled, and took her baby sister into her lap, and began to tell her the story where she got her special names for her little sister and her baby sister.

"I got my special name for you when you were only three days old," Megan began. "It happened when you first smiled at me. It was around seven-thirty at night and I was eating dinner. You started to fuss and I put my fork down on my plate and pushed the tray away. I bent down and started to tickle you and you stopped crying and started to giggle and gurgle. You then smiled up at me and then that's when I thought of it. I called you my little sunshine ever since that night."

"I like it," Molly said. "I like my special name fom you."

"I'm glad," Megan said, giving Molly a kiss and hug. "And it's from. Fruh-um. From. Can you say that, my little sunshine?"

"Fr. . . . fro. . . .from." Molly repeated.

"Good girl!" Megan praised. "Aw, that's my girl."

Molly giggled as Megan started to tickle her tummy.

"What about Julie's name?" Molly asked. "How did you think of it."

"To tell you the truth," Megan said thoughtfully as she fingered the Rainbow of Light with her fore finger and thumb, I honestly don't have an answer for you there, honey. I honestly don't know how I came up with it. I remember it was on a Saturday when Julie was just fourteen months old. She was learning how to walk and she fell. She started to cry and I comforted her and then the name just came out. And I've always called her it ever since."

Molly nodded and closed her eyes. She put her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep in Megan's lap. Megan smiled as she started to sing Molly to sleep. Once Molly's steady breathing could be heard, Megan tucked her little sister in bed and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Sweet dreams, my little sunshine. I love you so much. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Megan went to get ready for bed herself. It had been a really long day.

About three weeks later, Megan was in her class when all of a sudden a migraine hit. She had felt fine a few hours ago and since Aunt Abby had gotten temporary custody of her, Molly and Julie, Megan was feeling less stressed.

As Megan put her head in her hands, she felt the pain come. She started to cry and tried to ignore it.

Just as Megan was about to summon all her strength she had left and ask to go to the bathroom, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Megan looked up to see her teacher, Mrs. Shannen, standing in back of her.

"Megan, honey, what's the matter? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Megan nodded. She had no intention of going to the nurse, she was going to the bathroom and then leaving, via Firefly. She didn't want the nurse to take care of her. She wanted her best friend.

After MRs. Shannen gave Megan the pass, she offered to have someone walk Megan to the nurse, but Megan refused. She didn't want anyone to see Firefly. She really didn't have any friends in school anyway. They all thought she was strange because of her family history and the way she wrote in her journal about flying and talking ponies. Even though everything Megan wrote in her journal was true, the kids still made fun of her sometimes. She had one friend in her class. Her name was Kimberly, but Kim tried not to be seen with Megan during lunch or any public activity. Megan knew that Kim was just being nice, but she really didn't appreciate her doing that if she wasn't going to be her true friend through and through.

As Megan got to the bathroom, she walked into a stall and collapsed to her knees in front of it. She started throwing up and didn't stop for about ten minutes.

Luckily, Megan had someone looking out for her too. It wasn't Firefly either. It was Julie.

Julie entered the bathroom five minutes later and she wasn't' planning on going back to lunch anytime soon. She didn't like it and she didn't have anyone to sit with. Charlotte had already finished her lunch and she was outside, playing. Julie didn't want to be picked on by the kids, so she decided to hide out in the stall. As she crept into one, she heard someone crying. She was tiny enough to squeeze underneath the stall wall to see if she could help whoever it was. When she got on the other side, she gasped. it was Megan!

"Megan? Megan! Megan, what's wrong? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Julie put her hand on Megan's shoulder as the older girl started throing up again. Julie knew something was wrong then. Without thinking, she put her arm around Megan and let her older sister rest against her shoulder. As Megan laid her head against Julie's shoulder, Julie took the Rainbow of Light and opened it. the Rainbow came jetting out of it and towards Ponyland. IT knew when its keeper was in trouble. "It's okay," Julie said gently. "It's going to be okay. Firefly's coming. The Rainbow went to get her." Then in a tiny voice Julie added, "I hope." SHE then helped Megan, who was still feeling extremely sick to her stomach, to the nurse's office.

Megan didn't object this time. She was feeling too sick. she was supposed to go to Ponyland for a sleepover that weekend, along with Molly and Julie, and now it was ruined. She was still going, but now she was sick. All Megan wanted right now was Firefly.

Once Julie and Megan got to the nurses' office, Mrs. Martin, the school nurse fussed over Megan and told Julie to leave.

Julie didn't want to, but Megan told her that she would come and get her when Firefly got there.

Julie nodded, gave Megan a kiss and left for the playground. No sooner had Julie stepped outside, but Aaron, Derek and Jeremy walked over to her. They were grinning, which meant they had something not so fun in store for Julie.

"Hey there, Baby Julie!" Aaron said, giving her a shove. "Want to play with us, baby Julie?"

Julie shook her head and almost started to cry, but didn't. she was still feeling courage deep inside from helping Megan so she used it to her advantage.

"You better leave me alone or else."

"Or else what?" Aaron asked, snickering as he pushed Julie again, making her fall on the ground, skinning her knee. "Your flying imaginary pony will come and teach us a lesson?" Aaron laughed, but then his jaw nearly hit the ground. Something pink and fast was speding straight for him as well as his friends! Firefly had come to see what was wrong with her sweet girl, but she had decided to make a pit stop on the way. She did her double inside out loop, successfully startling the boys, who ran in fright. She then got Julie onto her back and promised her that she was taking her back to Megan.

"Hang on, Jules!" Firefly said, using her special name for Julie.

Julie did so, afraid of falling off.

"Y-you're not going to do that thing with me on your back, will you?" Julie asked, her voice full of fear.

Firefly laughed and shook her head as she nuzzled Julie gently.

"Of course not. I only do it to people who are used to it and can handle it."

"Like Megan?" Julie asked.

Firefly nodded.

"Yuppers. My sweet girl can handle it all right. She loves the double inside out loop."

Julie giggled at this. She then frowned and said, "Something's wrong with Megan. she's in the nurse's office. She's sick. really sick."

This got Firefly worried.

"Can you tell me what happened, honey?" Firefly asked, wanting to know what was wrong with Megan as soon as possible, so that she could help her get better.

Julie nodded and started telling Firefly what had happened.

"I found Megan in the bathroom. She was crying and throwing up. she said her head hurt. She was crying pretty hard. I gave her a hug and then I opened up her necklace and hoped you would come."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Julie gently.

"You did a really brave thing, you know that, Jules?"

"I did?" Julie asked, not believing it herself.

Firefly nodded.

"Yup. You sure did. And you know what I think?"

Julie shook her head.

"I think you need a reward."

"Not the double inside out loop I hope." Julie said, almost tearfully.

Firefly shook her head.

"No silly! Relax. I was going to say that you can come to Ponyland for the weekend with Megan and Molly. They are going to spend the weekend. Would you like to come too, Jules?"

Julie's face broke into a grin.  
"Sure I would!" Julie said. "Thank you Firefly! Thank you! Thank you!"

Firefly grinned and nuzzled Julie.

"Aw, no problem, honey. You earned it." Firefly then flew into the nurses' office, just as she watched her leave to get something in another room. Firefly landed and Julie dismounted. Firefly then rushed over to Megan who was half asleep. She nuzzled her gently and started to stroke Megan's hair. "Rise and shine, my sweet girl. Time to go home." Firefly whispered gently, not wanting to startle Megan or make her head hurt worse. Megan stil looked worse for ware.

Megan opened her eyes and groaned. She was feeling horrible and she just wanted to sleep.

"Fire. . . . .Firefly?" Megan asked, her voice weak and tearful.

"Uh-huh," Firefly said. "I came to take you and Julie back home."

Megan nodded and tried to sit up, but it was no use, her head was hurting too badly.

"I feel awful!" Megan whimpered, wrapping her arms around Firefly's neck and burying her face in her best friend's mane.

"Shh, shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. I know you do, sweetie. I know. You're going to be okay. You're going to be all right, Megan. I promise. Come on, honey. Let's get you and Jules back home. Surprise is going to bring Danny later."

Megan nodded and closed her eyes. She broke away from Firefly and Firefly did her famous double inside out loop and got her sweet girl onto her back.

Julie's eyes were as big as saucers. She had never seen Firefly do that to anyone in the three years that she had known her, except for her self.

"You weren't scared?" Julie asked as she climbed on and Megan wrapped her arm around her protectively.

Megan just shrugged, not being able to shake her head no.

"Nah!" Firefly said, smiling at Julie. "My sweet girl's used to it. if Megan wasn't feeling so terrible, she would have been giggling."

Julie nodded and let Megan lean her head on her shoulder while closing her eyes. She knew Megan wasn't feeling well and Julie wanted to do everything she could to help her older sister feel better. Julie hated it when anyone she loved was sick. she knew Megan's migraine would go away eventually, but she wanted to do her part too.

When they got to Ponyland, Firefly got Megan tucked in her room at the Estate and took her temperature. Megan had a fever of 101.3 degrees and Firefly quickly got her some of Princess Tiffany's juice along with some Tylenol. She then stayed with Megan until she fell asleep. Megan threw up about three more times before actually falling asleep. Once Megan was sound asleep, Firefly gave her sweet girl a gentle nuzzle and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet girl. I love you. I'll see you when you wake up." With that, Firefly left. She found Julie in the kitchen of the Estate. She was eating some cookies that Cupcake had made, but she wasn't saying much. She looked like she wanted to cry. "Hey now Jules, why the frown?" Firefly asked, nuzzling her friend gently. "Do you want to go for a flight? Will that make you smile?"

Julie shrugged.

Just then, Medley came in. She smiled when she saw Julie.

"Hi there my sweet little hummingbird. How are you?" Medley nuzzled Julie gently and Julie wrapped her arms around Medley's neck for a hug. She patted her pretty Medley's mane and Medley gave her a kiss hello.

"I'm okay," Julie said. "Megan's sick. I'm worried about her."

"Aw, it's going to be okay, sweetie. Megan will feel better soon. Do you want to go on a flight?"

Julie nodded and climbed onto her pretty Medley's back. After Julie was holding on tightly, Medley took off for the open sky outside.

Firefly grinned. She was glad that Julie was spending time with Medley. She knew it would make her Jules feel better. Now all they needed was for Megan to feel better.

Just then, Ember came into the room. She looked worried.

"Ember, honey, what's the matter?" Firefly asked.

"Megan's awake and she needs you. I found her in the bathroom. She threw up everywhere. Her tummy still feels sick."

"Is anyone with her?" Firefly asked, following Ember to the bathroom upstairs.

Ember nodded.

"Uh-huh. My Mama's with her, but she wants you."

Firefly nodded. She knew Ember meant Twilight. Twilight was Ember's mother. She had adopted Ember when she was just a baby. Ember was nearing her fifth birthday.

When Firefly entered the bathroom, she found Megan in tears and Twilight trying to comfort her.

"Thank goodness you're here," Twilight said. "The poor darling is having a really hard time."

Firefly nodded and rushed over to her sweet girl. She put a comforting hoof on Megan's shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Oh my poor sweet girl!" Firefly exclaimed gently. "What happened, hmmm?"

Megan didn't answer as another bout of nausea hit. After her stomach had calmed down, she wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and cried into her mane.

"Aw, shh, shh, it's okay now, honey. You're going to be okay. Let's get you back to bed. Come on, sweetie. " Firefly got Megan onto her back via her famous double inside out loop and tucked her back in. She got her a bucket and stayed with Megan for the next hour. After Megan was fast asleep again, Firefly settled down to rest for awhile.

About twenty-minutes later, Lofty went over the Rainbow and returned with Molly. Lofty was Molly's favorite Pegasus next to Firefly.

After Lofty landed, she let the little girl dismount and Molly ran to Fizzy. She threw her arms around Fizzy's neck and gave her a hug. She had really missed her the last few days.

Fizzy nuzzled Molly gently and the two ran off to play bubble ball and just spend time together. They had been best friends now for two years.

Meanwhile in Megan's room, Firefly awoke and immediately checked on Megan. She was relieved when she found she was still sleeping. She nuzzled her sweet girl gently and then left to see what Julie and Medley were up to. Firefly just prayed that Megan felt better by morning.

When Firefly got outside, she found Medley and Julie talking and flying around near the Estate. Firefly flew up to join them and got Julie giggling by doing her famous trick well out of the way of her and Medley.

As Medley landed, Julie got off her back and patted her mane. As she was going towards the Estate, one of Fizzy's bubbles went astray and hit her. She frowned and ran back to Medley, tears in her eyes.

"Aw, it's okay, Julie. It's all right. There, there, my sweet little hummingbird. Fizzy's bubbles wont' hurt you, honey." Medley then gave Julie a gentle nuzzle and Julie wrapped her arms around Medley's neck for a hug.

Julie nodded. She knew who Fizzy was, but she had never played bubble ball before. She had seen Fizzy and Molly playing it all the time, but she never joined in. She wasn't that good at sports and she didn't like playing games very much. At least those kind of games.

Medley smiled.

"Do you want to play too, my sweet little hummingbird?"

Julie nodded and then frowned.

"Do you think Fizzy will let me?"

"I'm sure she will. You know Fizzy. She always includes everyone in anything she's doing. Especially bubble ball."

Julie smiled a little as Medley led her over to where Fizzy and Molly were now playing.

When Fizzy saw Julie, she smiled.

"Hey Julie!" Fizzy exclaimed cheerfully. "Do you want to play with us?"

Julie smiled and nodded.

"I don't know how," Julie said, quietly.

"It's easy, Julie!" Molly shouted, taking her older sister's hand. "We'll show you!"

Fizzy made a bubble and blew it towards Molly. She jumped up and caught it.

"See?" She asked. "It's easy. Now you try." Fizzy made another bubble.

Julie reached up and tried to catch it, but she ended up popping it. Then she started to cry.

Medley nuzzled her.

"Oh what's wrong?" She asked. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I didn't do it right," Julie moaned.

"No, that's okay," Fizzy said.

"When you pop a bubble, you get double points," Molly said.

"You're not gonna yell at me?" Julie asked.

"No, of course not," Fizzy said.

"Everyone yells at me when I don't play right in gym class," Julie said.

PE was Julie's worst subject. She didn't like it at all. She wasn't very good at sports. When other kids messed up, nobody said a word, but when Julie messed up, everyone yelled at her, even the teacher. So this was a nice change of pace.

Fizzy made another bubble, and she, Molly, Medley, and Julie began playing more bubble catch.

The next morning, Megan was feeling a little better. Her head still hurt a little, but she wasn't throwing up anymore and her fever went down.

Julie was out with Medley taking an early morning flight. Molly ran to Megan and gave her a hug.

"Are you feeling better, Megan?" Molly asked.

"A little," Megan said, giving her sister a hug. "Are you having fun in Ponyland?"

"Yuppers!" Molly giggled. "I'm glad we brought Julie!"

Megan smiled and nodded.

"Me too, my little sunshine. Me too."

Julie loved going to Ponyland with her sisters. Medley would often come down and take her there within the next two years. She loved every minute of it. Her life was going great. The bullies no longer picked on her, she was doing better in gym class since Fizzy and Molly helped her out with her lack of coordination by playing bubble ball, and she was getting good grades. The only thing that bothered her about school was Courtney Anderson, but Charlotte always helped her with that particular problem, so Julie really didn't have to worry about her too much. If it wasn't for Charlotte, Julie didn't know what she would do. Charlotte was such a great friend. No, she wasn't just a great friend. She was Julie's bestest best friend, next to Medley that was. Julie loved spending time with Charlotte and her older sister, Stacey. Julie especially loved it when Stacey took the two girls places, like the mall and the beach. Julie loved Charlotte very much. Charlotte had really been there for Julie in school and elsewhere and Julie really appreciated everything her bestest, best Human friend had done for her. . . .

"And I think you know the rest," Julie told Medley.

"You're right, I do," Medley replied. She nuzzled Julie. "And you've never told anyone else about all those things?"

"No. Megan knows, but that's because she's my big sister, so she was there for most of those things. I'm glad I told you, my pretty Medley."

"I'm glad you told me too. I love you, my sweet little hummingbird."

"I love you too, my pretty Medley."

Julie climbed on her best pony friend's back, and they flew back to the Estate.

Megan and Molly had returned, and they were helping Cupcake fix dinner.

Julie climbed off Medley, ran to her big sister and gave her the biggest hug she could muster.

"Hey there little one!" Megan said, smiling. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you, Megan," Julie said.

Megan bent down and gave Julie a big hug and a kiss.

"Aw, I love you too, little one," She said.

Julie smiled, and began to help set the table with Medley and Fizzy and Molly's help.

Megan smiled. She didn't know what Julie had been doing in Ponyland all day, but whatever it was, she was glad to see her younger sister so happy.

THE END


End file.
